Rescue Me
by Celestial Melody
Summary: Sakura, once a lady of high standing, is forced into servitude by her late great uncle's wife, Yelan. Her family is dead, and there is nowhere for her to go, but when freedom comes in the form of a wounded man will she agree to help him? SS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**- I don't own CCS, so plz don't sue me I'm a very broke teenager!

Ok ppl, now this beginning part could get a bit confusing so read very very carefully…

**Long ago, in Feudal China lived a kind and gentle Lord who cared deeply for his people. But all that changed when he married his deceased wife's sister, Yelan. Yelan began as a kind woman, and had it not been for her caretaker Una, she would've remained as such. When Una found out that Lord Li had been in love with a woman who was now pregnant, she assumed the worst and locked her and the unborn child in a tower where she couldn't reach Li. The woman's name was Nioni, and the soon-to-be-born child's name was Syaoran…**

Prologue

13 year-old Syaoran sat worriedly, in a chair beside his mother's bed. The gargoyle-woman, Una, had just left, and had appeared happy with the fact that his mother was lying on her deathbed. Syaoran took his mother's hand and held it gently. The kind-looking woman smiled up at her son. "Syaoran," she croaked. "Please, go find Lord Li, if I'm not mistaken Una left the door unlocked."

He looked through the bedroom door and towards the other door that led outside the tower where they had been kept for the past 13 years, and sure enough it was left unlocked, probably forgotten while she was in her rare joyful state. He returned his amber gaze to his mother, "No mother, I'm not going to leave you."

In truth he was desperately afraid that if he left her side for just one moment, that she would spend her last breath, and die alone. He didn't want that. He loved his mother with all his heart. Nioni smiled weakly, "Please, Syaoran, I just want to see him one last time."

Syaoran looked at his mother's pleading gaze and gave in. "Alright mother, but you have to promise to hang on until I get back."

"I promise." He was about to leave when he heard her call. "Wait! Look inside the dresser drawer, bottom one, underneath all the clothes, yes, now take that note to him, he'll know what it means."

Syaoran nodded, the folded paper clutched in his hands, and left, reluctantly. He stepped through the tower door and ran down the steps as fast as he could making his way to the kitchens in the manor. It was very rare that Una forgot to lock the door, but when she did, Syaoran took advantage of it, and wandered the beautiful grounds. He remembered when the head cook had found him unkempt and 'nothin' but skin n' bones.'

After that, whenever Una forgot to lock the door, he would head straight for the kitchens, where Kaho, would feed him until she was satisfied, then she would give him extra to take to his mother. Which Syaoran was grateful for. Una only fed them twice a day and it was a steady diet of water and bread, with the occasional lean meat. It was no wonder that his mother was sick.

He finally reached the kitchens and asked a maid where he could find Kaho. She directed him to other side of the kitchen and he rushed over to where the beautiful cook stood. When she recognized him her eyes widened, "So Una forgot again did she?"

Syaoran was breathing hard, "Kaho, I have to find Lord Li, it's my mother she's very sick and wants to see him."

Kaho nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, I'll have him there in a jiffy, is there any particular reason why she wants him there?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "You're guess is as good as mine, but she said to give this note to him and that he'd know what it meant." He held out the note to her.

Kaho took it, looked at it suspiciously then nodded and rushed out the kitchen door. Syaoran figured that Kaho would show the Lord the way, so he rushed back to the tower to be with his mother.

He dashed across the gardens and towards the tower, not taking the time to enjoy the blooming Sakura trees like he usually did.

When he reached her bedroom he ran over and knelt beside her bed and took her hand in his. "I had Kaho give him the note mother, he should be here soon."

"Good. Thank you son." She barely managed to get out.

No sooner had she spoken those words when the tower door flew open and a very angry Lord stepped through. When he spotted Nioni, his face softened to that of concern. Nioni looked to Syaoran, "Son, leave us alone for a while please."

Syaoran nodded not taking his eyes off of Li.

He left the room and shut the door, but left it open enough so he could hear what they were saying.

"Nioni…I can't believe that after all this time, you were this close to me. It was Una wasn't it, that conniving—"

He was cut off by a hacking cough, Syaoran repressed the urge to run to his mother's side. "Xiao-hu please. I don't have much time left."

"Why would that woman do this?"

"She-thinks, that-Syaoran-is-your son."

"What?" now Syaoran was listening even harder.

"That's impossible," he continued, "We've never—"

"I know. But Una isn't convinced. Xiao-hu, please, I'm begging you, please take care of Syaoran, keep him away from that awful woman."

There was a slight pause, "I promise."

There was a contented sigh on the other side of the door, "Xiao-hu, I do love you."

"I know, I love you too, I only wish that things could have been different."

"So do I." Came the weak reply. "You must go now, before Una and Lady Yelan become suspicious."

Syaoran could sense the Lord's hesitation. "Alright. I will take care of your son Nioni, I give you my word."

"I know."

"Good-bye my love."

"Until we meet again Xiao-hu."

Syaoran heard footsteps and he raced to the other side of the room. He looked up at Lord Xiao-hu, who was now looking very distraught. Xiao-hu looked towards Syaoran, "Stay with your mother I'll return soon, although I have a feeling that when I do, she will no longer be here."

Syaoran nodded sadly, "So I am not your son, my lord?"

Xiao-hu looked towards the teen with sad eyes, "No, I'm afraid not my boy, although I wish my own son were half the man you are."

He watched Lord Xiao-hu exit, an awkwardness appearing in his gait.

Half an hour later, Syaoran sat up in bed. The squeak from the opening door was what had awoken him. The door to his own bedroom opened and he saw Lord Xiao-hu peek his head in, "May I come in?"

Syaoran nodded while getting out of bed, not realizing he didn't have a shirt on.. "Yes of course my lord."

Xiao-hu walked in carrying a large brown chest under his right arm, and looking very fidgety. "When did she pass?" he asked.

"Just after you left, my lord."

He nodded, then stopped when his gaze fell on the birthmark on Syaoran's left shoulder. His eyes widened. Syaoran followed his gaze and looked back up at Xiao-hu questioningly. "Is something wrong my lord?"

Xiao-hu snapped out of his trace, and shook his head, "No," he looked down at the floor suddenly thoughtful. "Una…" he whispered.

Syaoran was confused, "My lord?"

Xiao-hu looked back at Syaoran, and held out the chest. "Take this. There is more than enough in there for you to live out your life in comfort."

Syaoran took the chest and the key proffered, and nearly buckled from its weight, "But my lord—"

Xiao-hu held up his hand silencing any further protests. "Your mother asked me to keep you safe and away from Una, and that's exactly what I intend to do. Inside that chest, you'll find a map, it leads to a cottage in the woods. It's supposed to belong the Lord of the Li manor's mistress, but I have had no use for it. Neither Yelan nor Una knows where it is. You will be perfectly safe there. There is also a town about five miles north of it, where you can purchase food, clothes, whatever you may need there. But whatever you do lad, do not tell anyone of what you have witnessed tonight, Una has her spies everywhere."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "I must go now." Xiao-hu placed a hand on Syaoran's bare shoulder, "Take care, and stay safe. I'll have your mother's body given a proper burial." He straightened and turned around. " Now, I have to go have a talk with my wife's so called 'caretaker.'"

And with that he left, it seemed, in a hurry. Syaoran looked at the chest in his hands and set it down on his bed. He used the key to open it and gasped when he saw what it contained, he nearly passed out. Inside were gems and precious metals of all kinds. Lord Xiao-hu had extremely undervalued what was contained. He had never seen so many jewels in his entire life! With less than half of what this chest contained he could live out his life in complete luxary. What he was supposed to do with the rest of it, Syoaran had no idea.

Quickly, he packed his clothes and what few personal belongings he had and wrapped them in a large piece of cloth he had retrieved from the tiny dresser he and his mother had shared. A pang of pain washed over him as he remembered his mother.

Pushing it out of his mind, he picked up the chest and the bundle and was about to leave when he realized he had left something behind. He dropped everything and ran to his mother's bedroom where her body lay lifeless and completely still.

On her dresser was a ring that she said her first love had given her, she had taken it off that night and instructed to give it to the woman he would someday marry. The band itself was silver and had tiny diamonds circling the front, and two sapphire stones set on either side of an emerald. Judging from its look Lord Li had probably given it to her.

He slipped it on his pinky finger, seeing as how that was the only one it fit, and placed a kiss on his mother's now cold forehead. "I'll make you proud mother I promise."

And with that he picked up the chest and his bundle and fled into the night.

An hour later, Syaoran was too far away to hear the ear-splitting masculine scream coming from the Li Manor…

A/n and that's my prologue! I hope it wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions just post them in ur review! Next chapter will have sakura in it! I can't believe I'm starting a new story when school is starting up again in two days…o well!


	2. Amber Eyes

Ok I decided to get this rolling asap…sooooo heres to my first chapter I hope u like it!

Chapter 1

Sakura awoke with the morning dawn, as usual. The sunlight streamed in through the many holes in the tiny room's walls. Sakura sat up, yawned, and proceeded towards the smoldering fireplace. Her gaze went down towards the dress she was wearing. It was torn and bloody from the battle she had put up against Cedric the night before. She shivered at the memories it brought back.

Hastily she took it off and threw it into the fireplace and lit the fire. She watched as one of her three dresses that she had left, went up in flames. She looked towards the small chair in her room, where the other two lay. She picked the cleanest one, which was covered in soot and ashes, and put it on. She put her hair up in a scarf as she usually did, and made sure there were no stray pieces, before exiting her room.

She bounded down the stairs, wanting to get a head start on her chores today, so she could avoid Cedric and Una as much as possible. It was her job in the mornings to start all the fires in the public rooms, so she began with the dining hall, where the Li family always ate their meals.

After she had finished stoking the fires in the other rooms, she ran down to the kitchens and grabbed a broom. She was about to head back out before she stumbled into the head cook, Kaho. "Now, Sakura, what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Uh…my morning chores Kaho."

Kaho shook her finger at her, "Without eating your breakfast first. Sakura…you know how I feel about that. Now come one let's get some food into your skinny little body." She told her while grabbing her free hand and dragging her towards the food area.

She motioned her to sit on a stool while she rummaged around to find something. "Ah, there we are. Freshly baked, and made just for a hungry maid on her way to do her chores."

She handed Sakura a warm loaf of bread. She looked down at it then back up at Kaho, "Oh, thank you Kaho-chan, I haven't had fresh bread in the longest time!"

Kaho put on a mischievous grin and winked, "I know why do you think I saved some for you." She began to shoo off Sakura, "Now go before Una catches you. You know how that old gargoyle likes to make surprise inspections."

Sakura nodded gratefully and took a bite out of her bread while quickly making her getaway. She rushed to a small, secluded corner where Sakura usually ate, although it was never this early. She chomped on her bread while trying to savor the taste. She knew Kaho, couldn't do this all the time, it would begin to look suspicious. A loaf of bread missing once in a while was one thing, it was bound to happen, but all the time? Kaho couldn't afford to, with Una watching her every move.

She started to think that if her great-uncle were here, none of this would've happened in the first place. Then shook it off, her uncle was gone. Cedric was lord of this manor now, no matter how much she despised him.

She remembered how handsome she had thought Cedric to be and how charming, and he had even liked her when she was reduced to being a scullery maid. Or at least she thought he had. He had charmed his way into her heart. Giving her gifts, and flowers, and stealing a few kisses. Sakura had thought she was in love. Until last night that is. He had come to the tiny hole she called a bedroom, as usual, but something was different about him. He brought no flowers, and Sakura had thought it odd, because he always brought her something.

His playful smile had turned into an evil smirk in a matter of seconds and he shut and locked the door. Sakura had heard stories from the other maids and knew enough to know what was about to happen. She had run to the door and tried to unlock it, but he was too strong. He had taken her. He had taken away the only thing she had left. Now she had nothing. Nothing to call her own. Even the clothes she wore belonged to the Li's.

She sighed, trying to forget all of it. She tried to forget how stupid she had been, in thinking that someone like Cedric could've been in love with someone like her. He had just wanted a good time. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower. She would show him, she wasn't someone to be toyed with.

She sighed again, getting up and started doing her other chores, which included sweeping the floors in every public room, and scrubbing down the hallways, and of course her favorite job in the world…emptying the chamber pots.

She had finally finished everything late in the afternoon and went to her safe haven. The kitchens. Everyone there knew her, and smiled as she passed. She returned the smiles, feeling as though she were putting on a façade. She shook herself mentally and headed to where she thought she had seen Kaho.

She found her cooking with Zhen, Lord Xiao-hu Li's first wife's daughter. (confusing isn't it?) Zhen had a disability that made her slower than others. (autism for those who haven't a clue what I'm talking about, but remember they don't know what it's called back then!) Ever since Lord Xiao-hu had passed, Zhen had been exploited by the Li family. As a result, the servants had taken her in.

She came up to Zhen, "Hello Zhen. How are you this morning?"

Zhen didn't look up from the picture she was drawing, "Sakura likes to pick flowers."

Sakura laughed and patted Zhen on the head. Zhen never said hi, but acknowledged that the person was there by giving them some attribute and picking flowers is the one that Zhen had given her.

Sakura turned to Kaho, who looked at her strangely. "Sakura, is something wrong?"

Sakura put on her smile and shook her head, "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

Kaho shook her head, "I don't know something seems, different about you. You look more happy than usual, and that always means that something's wrong."

Sakura tilted her head, she hated the way Kaho could read her like a book, "Gomen Kaho, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaho shook a wood spoon at her, "Well, I'm here if you need to talk ok?"

Sakura's smile brightened, "I know!"

Kaho looked down at Sakura's hands. "There's some balm behind the cupboard, put some on before you go back to your chores, and you better do it, or I'll hold you down and do it for you."

Sakura laughed uneasily and hid her hands inside her apron. It was a tactic that Una had always used. She used to whip the palms of her hands, she always said that it was a reminder that she was no longer a lady, but a lowly scullery maid.

Sakura reached for the jar that held the balm and took out a very small amount. If Una found out that she was using it, who knew what would happen. After she had finished rubbing it in, Una decided to make an entrance.

The gray-haired woman eyed everyone suspiciously, and when she spotted Sakura, her strict face became even harder. She approached Sakura, "Well well well, if it isn't the little maid, and what are you doing here?"

Sakura was about to answer when Kaho stepped in and curtsied, "I asked her here, she was merely helping me with dinner."

Una eyed Kaho suspiciously then turned to Zhen. "What are you doing here?" she asked her venomously.

"Nanny watches Zhen." Zhen said without looking up, still drawing on the paper.

Una growled, then grabbed the girl by the ear, making her shriek. "It's time for your nap Zhen."

Zhen complied still shaking from the attack. Sakura wanted nothing more than to rip off Una's head, but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. Una was Zhen's 'nanny,' although she was more of a torturer than a nanny.

Sakura sighed as she watched Zhen leave with Una. She felt for the girl. Even though she was slow-minded, she was a wonderful artist and had a very caring heart. She was also very aware of everyone's feelings. She knew when something was wrong, and Sakura had always found companionship with her. She loved to read books, and surprisingly she understood them, quite well actually. If it hadn't been for her slow wit, she would've made an excellent scholar.

Looking at the sun, and seeing that she had another two hours before she had to begin work again, she made her way to her uncle's study. Once there she closed the door, and made sure no one else was there. She smiled to herself, finding that she was alone at last. She made her way over to the bookshelf searching for one book in particular. She found it shoved behind all the others, forgotten. Her smile widened when she touched it. It was the only thing she had left of her uncle, and she doubted anyone else even knew of its existence.

She opened it and turned to a random page. She smiled when she saw that it was the entry from the day she had arrived.

March 6, 1529 

_Well, my grand-niece arrived today, and what a charming young girl she is. She reminds me so much of her mother it pains me to see her. Poor child, lost her mother and father all in one year. But I am glad she is here. I only worry that Yelan and Una will see her as a threat. But enough of that. She is a joy! She runs wild in the gardens and insists upon tearing up the new dresses she just received. The servants adore her already. Especially my head cook Mizuki, she's convinced that the girl is too skinny for her own good…_

Sakura laughed at the memories that brought back, then she turned a few pages and stopped when she found a very familiar entry.

_Sakura just about gave me a stroke today. She ran away from her personal maid, while walking through the forests. I assembled a search party immediately, but we had to turn back because of the storm. I was pacing like a madman in front of my study's fire for nearly an hour, when my manservant Eriol, rushed into my room to tell me that she was back, and currently being inspected by the surgeon._

_When I reached her I wanted nothing more than to give her a good scolding, but when I looked into those emerald eyes, I just couldn't. She told me that she thought she had seen a cat and went to look for it. Leave it to my Sakura to go looking for a troubled animal. When I asked her how she had gotten back, she said that a boy helped her. An amber-eyed boy. I had no idea what she meant, of course the surgeon just said it was a hallucination, but I honestly don't know how else she could've gotten back with the storm being as bad as it was. O well, I guess I'll just have to be thankful that she came back unharmed._

Sakura remembered that day very well. She had been scared out of her mind. The thunder and lightning had been clashing all around her, and she had been rooted to the spot underneath a tree. She had cried her eyes out, when suddenly someone appeared above her, she had screamed but calmed when the boy hugged her. For some reason she had felt safe and secure in his embrace. She didn't know why, but she had. All she remembered after that was being lifted up and carried, listening to the soothing voice of a young boy, and looking up into a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

The next thing she knew she was in bed being examined by a very scary doctor, but she hadn't had the energy to pull away from him, so she let him do his poking and prodding, while thinking about the amber-eyed boy who had saved her.

She sighed, looking out the window and realized that she only had half-an-hour before she had to return to her duties. She got up and replaced the book exactly the way she had found it. She turned and walked out the door, and was about to shut it when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a large warm hand pressing over her mouth.

She was shoved violent towards a wall. "Don't scream." Came the hissing breath. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was Cedric. She was about to bite his hand off when he let go. She turned around to face him. He was smiling maliciously. "So did you enjoy last night?"

Sakura turned red from anger. "Don't. you. Dare. Mock me. You took away the only thing I had left!"

"You belong to me Sakura. You've never owned anything."

"If Uncle Xiao-hu were here…"

He angrily waved her off. "Don't you dare speak about my father. He never saw you for what you really are. He spent all his time with you once you came. He never even gave a second glance towards me. It was all about you. Well, now, I've proven what you really are. A slave and nothing more."

"You may have taken my body Cedric, but you will never have me."

"Really?" he said his malicious smile growing by the second. "We'll see about that. No one would want you now. You're nothing but used property."

Sakura felt tears growing hot in her eyes, but she refused to let him see her cry. "You're wrong Cedric." And with that she ran as fast as she could towards the gardens.

She ran hard and fast, until coming into contact with a Sakura tree. She hugged it and let the tears come freely. Slowly she sank down to the ground, still clinging onto the tree as if it were a lifeline.

She finally decided to look up. She saw a whole bunch of servants and a few gardeners looking at her strangely, but none dared to approach her. Sakura desperately wanted to be alone, but she couldn't return to the study, Cedric still might be there. She looked off into the distance and saw an old-rustic looking tower. She doubted highly that anyone else would be there, so she took off towards the tower. As she was running Sakura realized that the tower was farther than she had first thought, it was at least ¾ of a mile, probably more.

She was panting when she finally reached it. With all her chores, Sakura had had no time to do any exercising, the chores were tiring enough. So, she was seriously out of shape. She reached out towards the golden handle, brushed a few vines and cobwebs away, and pulled. It didn't budge. At first she thought it was locked, but she tried again. This time she pulled with all her strength and finally the door opened.

She stepped into the dark room, 'perfect.' She thought to herself. She made her way towards a comfy-looking chair, and didn't even bother to brush it off before she sat down.

She continued on her crying spree once she had found a comfortable position. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She never should've gotten involved with Cedric in the first place. She had nowhere else to go. She was stuck here in this hell-hole for the rest of her born existence, which meant she was also stuck with Cedric.

She silently prayed that he would contract some fatal illness and die a horrible painful death. She had never hated anyone so earnestly, not even Una, although she came in a close second.

Suddenly she heard a door creak open. "Who are you?" a very deep masculine voice asked.

The first thought that flew into her mind was, 'Cedric! Oh I have to get out of here.' She stood up quickly and ran towards the door, but the man caught her around the waist before she could leave and turned her around in his arms.

Sakura cursed herself and tried to push away, as she looked up into the man's face and saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at her.

A/n and I'm going to end it there…its my mom's 46th bday today, soooo we're going to medieval times! And we're leaving in a half an hour and I need to eat some lunch, cuz its gonna be a long drive…anywayz, I think ill update tomorrow if I can…I might be busy doing some crappy ap projects though…._mumbles incoherent mormon curse words…_and for those of you who don't know what mormon curse words are…they're nicer versions of regular curse words like, ginger-snap, that ones for u char…and crap, dang-it, fudge, donkeybutt, very unusual words…but they're my words!


	3. Many Meetings

Alright everyone sorry for the delay, but im sure u know how school can be right? Anywayz…u people really need to review u know that! Lol ok heres the deal, im not gonna update again until….i get at least fifteen reviews! Ok? Ok. But for now…On with the story!

Chapter 2

19 year-old Syaoran had been wandering around the forest grounds of the Li Manor, when he eyed the old tower that had once been his home. He hadn't been there for almost 7 years now. At first he had visited once every week, a few months after his mother had died. He had wanted to be sure that Una wasn't still returning there.

But after a while, he just couldn't take it anymore. He hated the feeling that that place had. It was filled with nothing but misery and regret. The only highlight of being there, in the first place was that it carried his mother's scent. But once time had eroded it away, Syaoran saw no reason to keep returning. Until today that is.

He had heard that the Li's were planning a party for that night, apparently is was Lady Yelan's daughter's sixteenth birthday. Syaoran intended to be there. He needed to set a few things straight with Una and Lady Yelan. He was hesitant at first about going, but then remembering the note that Lord Li had written him in the treasure chest, there was no way he would back down now. At least in front of guests, they wouldn't openly harm him. Not if they wanted to keep their appearances up.

But before he did any of that, he was going to go visit the place where he had grown up, the place where his mother had died. He rode up on horseback, taking the long-way around so as not to attract any unwanted attention. After dismounting, he tied the reins to the old stable behind the tall, overbearing tower. He walked all the way around until he reached the double doors that led inside.

When he saw the open door, and the broken vines, he suddenly turned on the defensive. He unsheathed his sword quietly, and noiselessly opened the door farther, the little light remaining showing a small figure curled up in an arm-chair, it's body trembling uncontrollably. It didn't hear him and when he got closer he saw that it was a young woman, and he heard the stifled sobs as she hugged herself.

Suddenly the door squeaked, and Syaoran cursed as the girl looked up with frightened eyes. Trying to sound friendly, he asked, "Who are you?"

The girl suddenly even more frightened than before jumped up from the chair and made a mad dash towards the door. Thankfully she had to pass him before she could get there, and Syaoran caught her around the waist and swung her around to face him. He was about to say something when the light suddenly revealed to him the color of her eyes. They were a bright yet deep emerald. Something about those eyes seemed vaguely familiar.

He heard the girl take in a soft gasp. He tried his best to calm her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She still looked like prey being cornered by its hunter. After regaining some of her composure, she looked away. "Please, let me go."

After unsheathing his sword, he brought his hand down to her chin and forced her to look at him, she cringed at the contact. Trying to sound as gentle and harmless as possible he tried again. "I said I'm not going to hurt you."

She was shaking like a rabbit now. "Please, just let me go."

Stunned, Syaoran retracted his arm from her waist and took a step back. The girl, surprised by his action, looked up at him briefly, then turned and fled. Syaoran, after recovering from the run-in with the mysterious girl, turned back to his surroundings. And once again he began exploring his old home.

-''-

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief when she got to the kitchens. While leaning against the wall for support, she tried to catch her breath, before sliding down to the floor. Those amber eyes had looked so familiar. At first, she thought it could've been that boy that had saved her all those years ago, then decided against it. There must've been hundreds of people with eyes that color. It could've been anyone.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw none other than Kaho contemplating her with a small smile. "Been running around the gardens again I see."

Sakura honestly didn't feel like talking so she merely nodded. Kaho continued, "Well it's about time you showed up. I've had my girls looking all over for you! You didn't forget about the dinner party tonight did you?"

Sakura looked at Kaho strangely, "What party?"

Kaho sweatdropped. "Uh, Sakura, sweetie, the party we've been planning for months now. Lady Zi's sixteenth birthday."

Sakura's eyes widened, "O MY GOSH! I completely forgot oh Kaho what am I gonna do? Una's gonna kill me!"

Kaho smiled secretively, "Don't worry I had Chiharu and Tomoyo help out with your chores. Una will never know. Now you can make it up to me, by coming over here and helping me fix my famous pastries. Goodness knows I need all the help I can get. Then after we're finished you can go find Zhen and you two can watch the party. Sound good?"

"Hai!" Sakura said happily, trying to forget everything else.

After she and Kaho were finished with the pastries, Zhen made her way into the kitchens with a storybook. When she saw Sakura she smiled widely and held up her book. "Sakura read Zhen story?"

Sakura smiled back, "I will, but after the party. You remember right? Tonight is Lady Zi's birthday party."

The storybook completely forgotten, Zhen started jumping up and down with glee. "Zhen loves to spy!"

Sakura smiled and ruffled the twenty year old's hair. "I know, and now that I'm done with helping Kaho-chan, how bout we go to our hiding place ne?"

Instead of answering Zhen grabbed Sakura's hand and started skipping towards the stairway, that led to the tiny room with peep holes, where noble girls that were too young to attend balls would look through. But since Zi was the youngest, it was no longer used by the Li family. So, instead some of the servants, mostly women, would use them.

Tonight, however, the other women who usually came would not be able to. This event was so big, that every maid and servant in the manor would be needed, except Sakura that is. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the other nobles, thanks to good ol' Una.

After a while the guests started arriving. The music was ringing in the air, and the ladies and gentlemen were dancing to its rhythm. Sakura remembered when she was younger, and she had stared out of this peephole, she couldn't wait to be out there, dancing like that. And then, Uncle Xiao-hu had died. And that ruined everything.

She focused her mind back to the present and laughed at all of Zhen's antics. Although Zhen was 20 she still acted as though she were seven. And a lot of times, Sakura would forget that Zhen really was 20. "Pretty dresses Saku pretty dresses!"

"Yes Zhen they are very pretty. Now hush, they might be able to hear us!" she whispered while putting a finger to her lips.

Zhen smiled and put one to her own as well, then turned back to the small hole in the wall.

After another long while, "Lady" Zi finally decided to make her entrance. When she appeared in the doorway atop the stairs, Sakura had to try so hard not to break out laughing. Zi was a very plain girl, she was from Yelan's first marriage, to a man that didn't last very long in this type of lifestyle. He had abandoned Yelan and their unborn child.

Sakura would've felt sorry for Zi, except for the fact that she was the most snobbish, uptight, narcissistic person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was very homely, and yet she tried everything to counter it. For example, now, she was wearing a very gaudy dress, trying to flaunt many things that weren't there. To Sakura, it looked like a piece of beautiful Chinese silk overtop of rough old wool. That's how bad it clashed.

Sakura and Zhen had a very marvelous hour. They whispered about the lady's dresses, and how elegant the dancing was, and how good the food smelled, and probably tasted.

Out of nowhere the mystery man from the tower appeared in the dancing hall. She gasped and waved off Zhen's impending questions. What was he doing here? Was he going to tell Yelan about her dealings with him at the tower? She didn't think so. He looked very handsome and not to mention rich in his green silk warrior's outfit. She didn't really think that he would have any care about an encounter with a simple servant girl.

-''-

Walking into the dancing hall was like stepping into another world. Syaoran had spent half his entire life in solitude. The first half he had spent in a tower with only his mother to keep him company, and the second in a cottage that belonged to Lord Xiao-Hu. Now it was finally time to repay the debt he owed to his Lord. He would do as the note instructed. He would see to it.

Una was the first to spot him. Her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. She gracefully yet purposefully strode over to him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I wish to speak with Lady Yelan."

"You will speak to me."

"I will not. And I will certainly not leave either, not until I speak with Lady Yelan."

Una eyed him then turned her gaze to Yelan and nodded curtly as she quietly but quickly strode over towards her mistress. Meanwhile, he had other problems, the guest of honor, Lady Zi, came up to him and introduced herself. "I have never seen you in court Milord."

"I am visiting temporarily milady."

She smiled seductively, "I can change that."

Swallowing back a laugh he nodded politely and excused himself, before she became so bold as to ask him to dance. Thankfully he noticed Lady Yelan hurrying over to where he stood, with Una right behind her. "This had better be good."

"I wish to be there when you open his lord's last chest."

Lady Yelan scoffed. "The bastard son of my husband? I do not think so."

"I am not his son. He told me so the night he died."

"Then why should I let you see the chest."

"He wrote me a letter, instructing me to be there when it opened, I know not why, however I will do as he asks."f

Yelan snatched the letter, read it and gaped at the seal of her deceased husband. "This is forgery! Get out of my house!"

"Very well Yelan, but I will be here when the chest is opened." He retrieved the letter, put it in his pocket and turned.  
"Is that a threat boy?"

"No, tis a promise."

With that he walked out of the dining hall and embraced the darkness of shadow.


End file.
